The forgotten shadow
by Smaranda
Summary: Mystery surrounds the house in which the Potters once lived. What if the story that begun there can only end in the same room? What if there was a shadow once bright and glorious that is now dying? What if there was an object forgotten there, that could c


**NEWS REPORT**, _The Daily Prophet_, 1st December 2004

The room where the sun cannot enter

A mystery for both wizards and muggles, the room is part of an old house in Old Haybury, England. It has been discovered recently, because the room was initially a warehouse, and it had no windows. But as soon as the new owners wanted to turn it into a living-room, they faced the dreadful, unbelievable reality: the sun didn't light anything in the room. Yes, it's true: the rays seem to hit the windows and bounce right back. Even a muggle lightbulb or a flashlight won't give but a faint and gloomy light.

Although a wizard's staff fairly illuminates the premises, as our correspondent Aldair told us in his report, but the light doesn't last and the energy is drawn out of the staff for a few hours.

Yes folks, it seems that there is powerful magic in there, and what's even more terrible is that none of the living wizards can explain what happens. There are many theories but they all lack the actual explanation. The Ministry of Magic has started an investigation and we will keep you posted as it develops.

And remember, you heard it here first!

**NEWS REPORT**, _National Geographic Magazine_, November 2004

Impossible physics

By far the most incredible discovery of our recent times, "the dark room" is a phenomenon studied by many physicists in a series of articles. Apparently the room defies all logic, as the rays of the sun or any other source of light don't penetrate the atmosphere. Even an indoor source gives a feeble light, which doesn't last.

Scientists have investigated the problem, samples of walls, air and wood have been prelevated, but they weren't out of the ordinary. So what's left, magic? Theories have stated a powerful anti-matter field, but it can be only an assumption.

The next logical step would be to demolish the whole building, see what it hides. Except who can tell that by doing that, we won't destroy our only hope of ever surpassing what we know now about the laws of nature? So the room stays, and the future remains to be seen…

**NEWS REPORT**, _The Daily Prophet_, 17th December 2004

Recent developments in "the black room case"

In our past editions, we have started an inquiry on the special room in the small town of Old Haybury. Readers have been invited to send us any information that could help in solving the mystery. In the meantime, The Ministry of Magic has hit a dead end in its investigation, as the different elements point to nothing.

There is one strange thing that happens when the wizards tried to cast the Vidi spell on the room, a spell that is currently used to see what happened in a certain place before the event that changed its appearance. The room lights up, you can hear a baby cry and suddenly, a shadow in the shape of a man can be seen at the door. It seems that there is a powerful spell that puts a veil over our eyes, so we cannot see the man's traits. The moment he appears the room darkens, and that is the end of the data we can get.

In the end of this report, we ask again all our readers to send us any relevant information on this case. There is danger ahead and we must all work together.

**NEWS REPORT**, _National Geographic Magazine, _December 2004

"The dark room" investigation taken from the scientists by the criminal detectives

Dark things once occurred in the dark room. The former residence of a family of three which appears in the Police files as the Potter family, the house has been totally abandoned a few years ago. That was the moment when the Potters vanished form the surface of the Earth, if we can use such unscientific words. Literally no trace of them has been found, as if they never existed. The only proof is in a chest containing a few of their things, clothes, pictures and books. Nothing that should point to enemies or uncommon life facts, from which such an event could have emerged. Then the House was empty for ten years, until the Smith family moved in. That's the history of the house, and it doesn't help a bit.

But inside sources are telling us that the House wasn't all empty these past years. Rumor has it that someone lived here, a kind of "Injun Joe", a dark criminal no one knows anything about. He hasn't been seen, but some noises and faint lights have been known to occur in some months of the year. Who is this character and what connection is there between him and the dark room, that's a mystery the detectives are hoping to unravel. Pieces of the puzzle are missing, and only a miracle can help if they want to know all the story.


End file.
